


Exs and Jealousy

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the summer of 1977, and sixth year's done. Sirius is staying round Remus', but turns up in a way Remus didn't expect. But the next day, after he sort Sirius out, Remus' is reminded why he doesn't stay outside for so long. Ex's are never fun to have live over the road from you...especially when you're involved with someone else. So, what will Sirius do? How will Remus react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exs and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one, apart from: Zac, Johnny, Christa, Cayden, Tiana, Liam, Noah, Gray, Jessie, Tyson and Susannah. Please review XD
> 
> Don't know the names of Remus' parents so I made them up – well, his mum's XD

** Remus **

It was the July of 1977, sixth year had just finished and seventh year was in the fast approaching September. James and Peter were going on holiday with their parents – James to Italy, Peter to France – so Sirius was coming to mine. What my parents – as well as James, Peter and Lily – didn't know yet, was Sirius and I had been going out since the April of this year.

Sirius had gone back to his house to get a few things he needed. I offered to go with him...but he just froze, then practically forced me into my home before saying 'I'll be back in a bit' and disappearing. So, I was in the living room reading – my parents hadn't finished work yet. I looked up at the clock hanging above the door. Sirius had been gone for two hours.

"Knew I should have gone with you." I muttered.

Sighing, I shut my book and set it down on the coffee table beside me. Rubbing my hands over my face, I stood up and started walking around the living room, stretching my legs. And then the doorbell rang. I trudged towards the front door, opening in one swift movement.

"Good thing you didn't come with me, Rem." Sirius told me.

I looked up from where I was staring at the floor. My eyes widened. Sirius had fresh cuts and bruises on his face, his lip swollen and bleeding...and he was smiling. Not to mention he had a slight limp. I dragged his trunk inside and placed it against the wall, before bringing Sirius inside. Once the door was closed, I helped him into the living room and onto the sofa.

"What the hell?" I asked horrified.

"Unfortunately this is what you get with my 'parents'." Sirius said matter-of-factually. "Can I still call them my 'parents' if they've disowned me?"

"Sirius, stop joking around. And don't you even make the Sirius-serious joke."

"Remus, I'm fine. Nothing permanent."

"Still. Stay here."

Before Sirius could reply, I walked off into the downstairs bathroom. Considering my lycanthropy and that when I was very young I was an extremely clumsy child, mum and dad kept the house well stocked. After collecting a few things, I went to the kitchen to wrap ice in a tea towel. It was unbelievable how many times I had to do that. I just couldn't believe that Sirius was so...so...so nonchalant about it! It was madness! Absolute madness!

* * *

When back in the living room, Sirius' smile had disappeared. He just looked like a hurt, lost, little boy really. It hurt really, seeing someone so close to me like this. Why did he always have to make people think he was alright? Shaking my head slightly, I walked back over to him. I handed him the smaller tea towel with ice in to place on his lip, while gently I placed the larger one on his left ankle, which was now elevated. As he held the icy material to the left of his lip, I knelt on the sofa beside him, cleaned off as much of the blood off his face as I could.

"Thanks Rem." Sirius mumbled.

"You don't need to thank me." I smiled. "Now stop talking for now, or your lip will bleed more. My mum will be home in a bit, so she can fix everything."

Sirius smiled slightly, putting his arm around me, pulling me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Next time, if you ever _have_ to go there again, magic will used." I told him. "Deal?"

Sirius nodded leaning the side of his head on the top of mine. At least he was no longer at that house.

* * *

After a few minutes, we turned to TV on and watched any random thing. For the life of me, I can't tell you what we were watching. But I do remember Sirius tapping my shoulder. I looked up at him. Because I was still refusing to let him speak, Sirius nodded towards a picture of my parents and then gestured to us with a curious look. I actually _felt_ my face darken in colour. Biting my lip and looking down, I shook my head slowly. Sirius made me lift my head up, to look at him. He still had a curious look on his face, clearly asking why.

"I don't know how to tell them." I whispered. "I'm not good with this kind of thing."

Sirius laughed a little, shaking his head.

"You, not good at something? Who are you and what have you done with the Remus Lupin I know and love?" Sirius asked, chuckling.

"First of all, stop talking." I replied. "Second of all, it's not like I'm good at _everything_. Just look at potions, flying and most of the things you and James are amazing at."

It was then the front door opened. Tilting my head to the side, I stood up to see who it was. Mum was standing by the door, hanging her jacket and bag up.

"Remus darling, are you home?" mum called.

"Right here, mum." I smiled.

Mum turned towards the living room doorway, where I was standing. She walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Remus, you've grown!" mum grinned. "I can't believe you're sixteen already, my how the years fly by. How was the last seven months of school?"

"They were good, still need to work on potions, but I think I'm better than I was in first year. A couple of transformations weren't particularly nice, but apart from that, it was good." I replied.

"Well, at least it wasn't all of them, honey. And, well done for not letting it affect your grades."

"Thanks mum. Oh, I was wondering, could you get rid of all the cuts, bruises and everything from Sirius?"

Mum looked into the living room and found Sirius with the ice towels, cuts, bruised, etc. Mum and dad knew all about Sirius 'parents' and what they did. And even though this was still a surprise to her, didn't ask any questions. Luckily, mum carried a few potions around with her for things like this. My mum was very practical.

"Here you go, Sirius, dear." mum smiled, warmly, handing Sirius a small vial. "I'll be honest, it doesn't taste nice, but the taste doesn't last long."

Sirius opened the vial, and poured the liquid down his throat.

"Thank you, Mrs Lupin" Sirius grinned, taking the tea towels off of his lip and ankle and standing up.

The potion worked quickly, since all the cuts and bruises had disappeared. Though, Sirius was still limping slightly.

"No problem dear, and I've told you, call me Renee." mum told him.

"Sorry, keep forgetting." Sirius replied.

It was strange when watching Sirius interact with mine or James' parents. He acted so differently to how he acted with us. And by us I mean with all or two of us. If he was just with me, however, he acted a little like this. But only I knew that...for now.

* * *

After 'fixing' Sirius and the three of us talked for a bit, mum went over the road to talk with one of her friends. Sirius and I on the other hand took Sirius' trunk upstairs. We had a spear room in the house, which was where we placed the trunk, but Sirius kept hinting – even before the holiday's started – that he wasn't going to be sleeping in that room, but in mine. He didn't say it, but he was hinting at it. The trunk was placed at the end of bed in the spare room, just like we did at Hogwarts. It was just habit.

"I like your mum." Sirius told me, after we put the trunk down.

"Well, my mum likes you." I grinned. "Tells me whenever you're mentioned."

"I get mentioned?"

"Yeah, quite a lot actually. And not just by me."

"Ok, I really like your mum. And your dad's cool too."

"I glad."

Sirius stepped up in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck, twisting his hair around my fingers. During May, Sirius had cut his hair, going short. To be honest, I preferred his hair short. He pressed me up against his chest, and looked into my eyes with his stormy grey-blue ones. He kissed my nose gently.

"Hey." he smiled

"Hi." I grinned.

Sirius rested his forehead against mine, while I laced my fingers in his hair. We both closed the distance between us, pressing our lips together. We didn't get far when the front door opened again.

* * *

The next day, after breakfast, Sirius and I couldn't really be bothered to go anywhere. But, we did end up lying on the front garden, in the sun by the decking, while mum and dad went to a friend's over the road. We could have gone into the back garden, but where was the fun in that.

"Having fun there mate?" my friend Johnny called from across the road.

"You know it!" I called back, propping myself up on my elbows.

"Well, don't hurt yourself; remember you have to be boring at some points."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Or what?"

"I'll get Christa on you!"

"Little fucker. Fine, you win. See ya later mate."

"See ya."

I lay back down on the grass. I had to explain to Sirius that Johnny was a friend from muggle school from when I was three. There were ten of them all together – Johnny, Christa, Cayden, Tiana, Liam, Noah, Gray, Jessie, Tyson and Susannah. Liam actually lived next door to me, and was my best friend...until I met Sirius, though Liam was still a really good friend of mine. Christa was Johnny's girlfriend. All four girls in the group absolutely loved me, and I could easily get them on my side with a little puppy-dog look. I mean, come on, I'm the youngest member of the group, plus I'm gay...of course they love me more than the others! And yes, I did tell Sirius that last bit about Christa and the girls.

"You are an evil genius." Sirius grinned. "I am so proud."

"Thank you." I chuckled. "I realised I had this talent at the age of six."

"I really do love you, Rem."

"Love you too."

* * *

"You know, I haven't stayed out front for this long in ages." I mused.

"Really? Why, it's nice out here?" Sirius asked.

"I don't remember."

"Must have been some time ago then."

"Yup."

It was strange. You'd think I'd remember why I never stayed outside the front of my house for longer than I had to. To be honest, I'd thought I'd remember.

"Hey, you want a drink" Sirius asked me.

"Yeah, ok, but I'll go get them." I replied.

"No, you need the sun. I'll get them."

"Cheeky sod!"

"Love me really, Rem."

Sirius disappeared inside the house. I shook my head, laughing. Daft mutt.

"Hey Zac!" I heard someone call.

"Shit!" I hissed.

Now I remembered. Zac was...well, Zac was...Zac was my ex, believe it or not. I never liked awkward situations, so I always made sure I was never outside for too long.

"Oh, hey Remus." a new voice said.

I mentally winced. Looking up, I saw Zac walking over. Oh, if only the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

"Hey Zac." I replied, as nonchalantly as I could.

"How are you?" Zac asked.

"Great thanks, you?"

"I'm good."

I was quite literally willing him away with my mind. Unfortunately, it wasn't working! Zac, unlike Sirius, had blonde curly hair and dark brown eyes. He wasn't as tall as Sirius and was more book smart – but not as book smart as me...just saying. We weren't together long before I had to tell him it wasn't working for me. And thank God I got out when I did.

"So, how was the rest of your school term?" Zac asked.

"It was brilliant. Best one yet actually." I smiled to myself. "How was yours?"

"Same old, same old. So, seeing anyone new?"

Why, just why, did he _just_ ask me _that_ question?! What could have possibly made him ask that? Honestly, ground needed to open up and swallow me whole. Right now! The thing is though; I didn't get to answer, because that's when Sirius walked out with two glasses.

"Oh, Merlin's beard!" I sighed, sitting up, hiding my head in my hands.

"You alright there, Rem?" Sirius chuckled, placing both glasses on the decking.

"Oh, I wouldn't call him that if I were you. He hates it." Zac said.

I had no idea what was happening, because I wasn't watching, but I was pretty sure Sirius had turned towards Zac and was close to glaring.

"Well, I've been calling him Rem for almost five years and he's said nothing about it." Sirius replied.

"Oh." Zac said. "I'm sorry, but, who are you?"

"Sirius Black, Remus' boyfriend. Who are you?"

"Zac Iles. You know Remus, I thought you preferred blondes."

During the silence that followed, I heard Zac walk away. Oh boy.

* * *

I refused to remove my head from my hands. As soon as I heard movement, indicating Zac had left, I basically screamed into my hands. Luckily, that muffled the sound a bit. Sirius said nothing.

"I'm going to go punch that little shit, right in his fucking smug face!" Sirius growled.

"Just leave it, please." I mumbled.

"How can I when he's smirking like that?!"

I didn't answer. I honestly thought Sirius was going to go over to Zac and punch him. But he sat down next to me instead and hugged me, pulling me close. That was when I moved my hands from my face.

"He's a douche." Sirius told me.

"Clingy and obsessive too." I replied.

"That why you ended things with him?"

"Kind of, yeah. To be honest, we weren't really 'together. It was for like three weeks when we were thirteen."

"Stupid bastard."

"Hey, do me a favour will you?"

"Anything."

"Never go blonde."

Sirius laughed, hugging me tighter.

"I promise you, I'll never go blonde. _Ever_!" Sirius chuckled, loudly.

He was so loud in fact, that Zac heard him. It even made me laugh, seeing the expression on Zac's face and then watching him stalk into his house.

"You do realise he's probably going to tell your parents about us. Since they're over there." Sirius told me.

"Oh, who cares? Makes life that tiny bit easier." I grinned.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Remus Lupin I know and love?"

"Nothing. Maybe it's time they know."

"Love you, Rem."

"Love you too Paddy."

Sirius hold on me tightened just a little bit more. And then it hit me.

"You're not jealous are you?" I grinned.

"What?! Me?! Jealous?! No!" Sirius replied, voice higher than normal.

"Oh Merlin's beard, you are!"

"Stop laughing, it isn't true!"

"Are you feeling alright? I mean, you're even starting to blush."

"Sirius Black doesn't blush!"

I was about to reply when Sirius pressed his lips against mine. My eyes closed as his tongue brushed against my lower lip. On its own accord, my lips parted slightly, but that's all he needed to push his tongue into my mouth. I kept feeling these bursts of electricity course through my veins. It sounds cheesy, yes, but it was true none the less. Our tongues battled for dominance – a battle Sirius won, of course.

"You're jealous." I laughed, when we broke apart.

"Fine, fine. You're right. But only because I don't like the fact he thinks he can say and do whatever he wants, to you or me, and was basically with you before me." Sirius defended.

"If it makes you feel any better, we did nothing."

"That makes it slightly better. But I still don't like him."

"That's fine by me."

And it was. I mean, to be honest, I wasn't too fond of him either. As we sat there, Sirius handed me one of the glasses he brought out earlier. I had completely forgotten about them. I grinned at him as I took the glass, leaning into him. Well, at least now the rest of the summer would go on alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review XD  
> Thanks XD


End file.
